Rogue/Loner
Rogues are wandering cats who do not belong to one of the four main Clans (ThunderClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, or RiverClan). As such, they are not bound by the same rules as Clan cats. They can go where they please, but they are at risk of being attacked no matter which territory they set foot on. You become a rogue automatically when you attain -1 reputation and are kicked out by your Clan. (Alternatively, you can choose to be a rogue from the start by picking the "Play as a rogue" option from the "create a new cat" screen.) When you become a rogue, you can do pretty much anything you like- become a traveling nomad cat, looking out only for yourself and never sleeping in the same place twice; try to join a Clan; or even settle down and start a Clan of your own! Rogue Life You start out at Fourtrees, a safe area where no cat can attack you; however, as of v15, you cannot make your den there. From here, you can wander wherever you want, but beware- Clan cats can attack you if you're in their territory! Most players decide to settle down and build a camp at this point, but you don't necessarily have to. You're a rogue, after all- you can do as you wish! If it strikes your fancy, you can build a den anywhere, stay for a night, then clear it each morning (with the "clear den" button) and set up a new den whenever you need to sleep. If you want to start creating your own (stationary) Clan, then you should look for a place to make your den and set up camp. A good camp has a source of water, good hunting spots nearby, lots of open space, and is away from popular battle spots such as The Gorge and The Burnt Sycamore (because if enemy cats wander onto your territory, they can step on your items and steal them). Once you've found the ideal area, make your den by clicking on the 'build den' icon in the top right corner. Once you've placed your den, you get to start building your camp however you like! A good starting point might be to set up a barrier of thickets. (Thickets function as "walls"; cats cannot walk through them.) You get a thicket by collecting three brambles; once you have them in the same item slot, they will automatically turn into a thicket. Once you have a thicket in your inventory, the only way to get rid of it is to set it down in your camp or pawn it off to a Clan recruiter. (If you want to remove a thicket from your camp, just scratch it with the spacebar. The thicket will dissolve into two brambles.) It would also be a good idea to collect some moss (which can be obtained by repeatedly scratching any tree), as it is a vital component for attracting rogues to your camp. It can also be used as a source of drinking water if your camp has no actual water in it. How to attract rogues to your camp To set up a den for another rogue, get a piece of moss and place it next to some thickets. Next, catch a piece of fresh-kill and place it on top of the moss. Go to sleep that night, and when you wake up the next morning, a rogue might show up in the den you created! Talk to him/her (like most other NPCs, they have no specified genders) and a list of options will appear. You can rename the rogue, take him/her on patrol with you, or even kick him/her out if you feel the need to. How to get a rogue mate As a rogue, you can get a mate and have a kit just as you could in the Clans. However, the process of finding a mate is a bit different. To attract a mate, you must make a nest as you would for a regular rogue, but instead of just fresh-kill, you must also place a shiny thing on top of the moss with prey. (Mates seem to prefer big dens with lots of moss, shiny things, and fresh-kill; however, a mate can appear with as little as a single thicket, one piece of moss, one piece of prey, and one shiny thing.) If you're lucky, when you wake up, a rogue with a colored gender symbol (instead of the usual black symbol) will have appeared. This is your one-and-only new potential mate. (If you don't like him/her, you must quit the game and continue from your last save in the hope that a different potential mate will appear.) You cannot rename these cats, take them on patrols, chase them off your territory, etc. All you can do is follow the regular mating procedure (bring them gifts each day) and hope they'll soon ask to be your mate and, eventually, have a kit. Though, if you want more than one kit, you can attract a regular rouge, name him/her, and attract as many kits as you want and name them with the siffix -kit where they will then become the size of a kit. Hope this info helped! :P How to get out of rogue life If you decide that you don't like your camp any more, you can do one of two things- relocate the camp or join a Clan. To relocate your camp, go to your den and click the "Clear den" icon. Be warned, though- if you do this, your rogue clanmates, your mate, and your kit will all disappear for good. Once your den is cleared, you can place a new one in a different location and start all over again. As of Version 11, you can join ThunderClan (which is always available) or any Clan you have previously unlocked in the bonus shop. To join a Clan, find the recruiter cat on the territory of the Clan you want to join (they will be standing stock still instead of trying to attack you). Talk to them, and they will say something along the lines of "Bring enough gifts for my Clan, and I'll let you join." Bring them lots of fresh-kill and shiny things, and eventually they'll let you join the Clan. If you die as a rogue, you will be forced to make a new cat, since there are no medicine cats to revive you. To avoid death, you should sleep at your den every night (by clicking the "sleep" icon in the top right corner at any time from 9:00 pm to 1:00 am). This will restore your health by 50%, which is handy because there is no other way for a rogue to heal him/herself! Impact On Game Being a rogue impacts these aspects of the games: *You can create your own camp anywhere you wish (except Fourtrees, as of v15). *You can see and collect brambles to make thickets. *You can attract other rogues to your camp and have them join your rogue clan. *You can bring up to 3 rogues on patrol with you; they can fight and hunt for you. *You can save at your den. *Sleep restores 50% health, rather than the 15% health it restores for Clan cats. *Sleep is now the only way to heal yourself; you cannot use herbs and there is no Medicine Cat. *Reputation is always at 99. *You can eat any time without losing Reputation. *You cannot access the bonus shop. *All Clan cats will attack you on sight. *You cannot enter any of the Clan's camps; if you do, you will die. *You cannot see Ember the kittypet, and you cannot become a kittypet yourself. *You will lose your Clan bonus. *You will lose access to the Moonstone. *As of v15, a Trainer (Tune) appears at Fourtrees. Versions. Different versions added different aspects to being a rogue. *V10 brought about an update, allowing users to'' build ''camp walls. New objects, brambles and thickets, were also introduced. Three brambles would make one thicket. *The abilty to rejoin a clan. *The ability to be a rogue from the start of the game. *Able to create a Rogue Camp *Able to recruit other Rogues to Rogue Camp *Able to have a mate and a kit (I think you should be able to have more than one kit. Like a litter.) *Other rogues can get prey for you *Able to chose your 'clan' symbol *In v14, moss was introduced into the game which you could use instead of brambles for a better chance of recruiting rogues *In v15, sleeping restores 50% instead of 15% health *Rogues can no longer put their den at Fourtrees *There is a trainer (Tune) at Fourtrees for rogues so they can learn skills Trivia *When you bury moss, you cannot dig it up. Some players take advantage of this and use buried moss to mark the borders of their "territories". This will not affect gameplay, as NPC cats will not acknowledge the "borders", but it's still a fun way to personalize the game. *If you change a rogue's name to end in "paw" or "kit", the rogue's size will change accordingly. For example, if you changed a cat's name from "Rain" to "Rainkit", the cat would become the same size as Treekit or Fiercekit from the tutorial. (This does not work on the player character, though!) *In v13, there was a secret (the "Stepping-stones Method") that allowed you to sneak into the RiverClan camp. This was fixed by moving the RiverClan camp guards, as it created many glitches. *Stuck with an unwanted thicket, but have nowhere to put it down? Just give it to a Clan recruiter. *Many players with rogue Clans set up "fresh-kill piles". This does not affect gameplay, but it adds a touch of authenticity to the camp. *Yuo can rename a rogue recuit. For example, Rainfang. What ever you like. Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Rogue Life